Many tools and techniques have been developed for determining the conditions in wells penetrating subterranean reservoirs. Tools have been developed that can measure and record temperatures and pressures or take samples of fluids at remote locations in the well. Techniques have been developed for using these tools to obtain valuable information concerning the condition in the subterranean reservoirs adjacent the well.
It is now desirable to determine the conditions in subterranean formations during such enhanced oil recovery projects as micellar and miscible gas floods. It is desirable to have a knowledge of such conditions as fluid composition, temperature and pressure at reservoir conditions. Producing wells or dedicated observation wells may be used for determining these conditions.